Home Sweet Home
by Uchiha Itachi - Uchiha Mika
Summary: New story for RyouxIchigo pairing. Characters may be OOC. Momomiya Ichigo is a successful fashion designer at the city of Tokyo. She suddenly finds herself engaged to the city's most eligible bachelor. But... Full summary inside. Please RnR. Arigato minna
1. The Past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters said in this story, unfortunately. T.T

**Author's note: **A new story for Ryou and Ichigo. Sorry guys it kind of took a little bit longer for me to put up a new story 'cause I've been busy with work and also suffered with a writer's block disease. But… here's the new story. Hope you will all like/love it so please support it.

**Author's note:** Characters in this fic that are/or mentioned will be OOC but I hope that the FLAMERS who don't appreciate OOCness much will refrain themselves from judging harshly. Advice will be much appreciated for future references. This fic is Rated T. Please read and review. Arigato.

* * *

**Full Summary: **Momomiya Ichigo is a successful fashion designer at the city of Tokyo. She suddenly finds herself engaged to the city's most eligible bachelor but Ichigo has a past that includes Ryou Shirogane… the husband she married in high school, who refuses to divorce her. Determined to sever all ties with her past once and for all, Ichigo goes home to Hokkaido. But once she's there…will Ichigo be able to achieve what she came for from the start or will Ichigo thinks that what she has in life now may not be what she wanted after all?

'_Thoughts': _Flashback

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The Past

_Flashback_

_On a cloudy day at Hokkaido, both 10 year old Momomiya Ichigo and Ryou Shirogane were playing freeze tag…when suddenly Ryou had an idea._

'_Hey Strawberry, let's go to the beach.' Ryou said_

'_Yeah sure Ryou. Then we can continue playing our game there.' replied an excited Ichigo_

'_Sure, that's the plan. C'mon.' said Ryou while leading the way_

_So both little Ryou and Ichigo started running towards the beach when suddenly the rain started to fall on them followed by thunder and lightning. Both Ryou and Ichigo didn't care about the rain and still they kept on playing freeze tag…when suddenly the lightning struck on one part of the beach and being the naïve and curious minded children they were, both Ryou and Ichigo took a look._

'_Wow…that's cool!' exclaimed Ichigo while getting ready to touch where the lightning struck, but before she ever did Ryou grabbed her hand and said._

'_No…don't touch it. It's hot and beside we'll be safe in this spot since everyone knows that lightning never strike in the same place twice.'_

'_Umm…Ichigo? Little 10 years old Ryou hesitantly asks_

'_Yeah Ryou.' Ichigo replied while gazing at Ryou's cerulean orbs._

'_Will you marry me?' question Ryou_

'_Ryou, I'm 10 years old and besides I've still got dreams to fulfil.' Replied Ichigo_

'_But why would you want to marry me for anyhow, Ryou?' Ichigo questions Ryou with a blush on her chibi cheeks._

'_Well…so I can kiss you anytime I want.' Ryou replied while grinning_

_Ichigo stood there mouth agape and a darkened blush on her cheeks that almost put her strawberry hair colour to shame while gazing at Ryou. And that's when she noticed that Ryou was leaning down to kiss her and she's leaning up meeting him half way. Their first kiss lasted for five seconds because of the lightning striking on the same place causing them to jerk away from each other._

_End of Flashback_

**-Present 15 years later-**

A rumble of thunder woke the 25 years old Ichigo up from her dream of remembering that time with Ryou. She woke up on a small fashion studio, realising she fell asleep on top of her designs.

'Oh my Kami' mumbled Ichigo

'Hi' Ichigo greets one of her colleagues.

'Hey' reply the colleague

'You know…that accent of your voice is a whole lot thicker when you're dreaming.' Kisshu teased Ichigo while with the rest of her friend giggling and snickering.

Ichigo rolled her eyes at them while saying 'How come you let me fall asleep?'

'Oh, calm down it was only five minutes Ichigo nee-chan na no da.' Purin replied

'What did I say?' ask Ichigo with a sheepish smile on her face

'You said that were all getting big fat raises when you become somebody!' exclaimed Minto

'Ooh, they just bashed the designer Miwa Honjou.' gloated Zakuro who started giggling along with Retasu and Minto.

'Okay, laugh now but that may be us tomorrow in the magazine.' Ichigo said half-serious half-happy that one of her competition got bashed.

'No, not us…but you Ichigo. We just help you with the preparations' said Retasu while handing Ichigo a cup of coffee.

'Alright and thank you guys for that. Also I'll see you at the fashion show tonight.' Ichigo replied whole-heartedly.

'Yeah you'll definitely see all of us there tonight so you better get some rest!' yelled Pai and Taruto in unison.

And with that the gang went separate ways to get rest until the show for Momomiya Ichigo's fashion show design.

**-At Ichigo's apartment complex-**

Ichigo arrived in her apartment complex to get some rest for her big show. After closing the door with a click she turned around seeing rose petals scattered all on her carpeted floor. While walking across the hallway, she went to her family room which made her smile because on her family room was full of red and white roses. Smiling even more widely, Ichigo walks towards the phone to check if she has any messages…and there was one. But before she played the message she thought of the one that gave her all the flowers.

'Aoyama-kun' gushed Ichigo to herself.

She then pressed the play button and the message played saying…

'Ichigo-chan, there's every rose in that room for every moment I thought of you last night. You must be tired. Listen, knocked them dead tonight at the show and I'll see you there. It's gonna be great. I love you, Ichigo. Can't wait to see you. Goodbye.'

After the message was played, Ichigo smiled brightly definitely looking forward in seeing her Aoyama-kun later tonight at the fashion show.

'Yeah, I can't wait to see you tonight either Aoyama-kun.' Ichigo said to herself.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Author's note: **__Well that is chapter one of my new story. Please tell me what you think about it. Shall I continue?? Please do tell. Read and Review everyone. It inspires me to know what your thoughts are about this new story. __**FLAMERS**__ please don't judge and criticise harshly. Arigato minna._

_Uchiha Itachi – Uchiha Mika-chan_


	2. The Fashion Show

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters said in this story, unfortunately. T.T

**Author's note: **This is the second chapter for Home Sweet Home. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing with chapter one. I really appreciate it. In this chapter, there are many of my made up OC but they play the part for the story bits in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Fashion Show

At the night of the fashion show, everyone was busy getting every model finish and ready to start. Ichigo was so busy getting everything ready and is commanding orders of preparation after order to get everything perfect. Ichigo's running from one model after model to get them to wear her fashion designs.

"C'mon you guys! We're officially late! Let's get all our models sorted and prepared for their entrances!" yelled Ichigo

"Ichigo!" yelled an agitated Retasu

"Yes, Retasu?" question a very rushed Ichigo

"This top on Suki is supposed to be the colour neon aubergine but it's all wrong! All wrong!" Retasu exclaimed while waving her arms in the air because of hysterics

Ichigo stands there for about a minute thinking of a solution. Ichigo keeps on massaging her forehead so she can calm down for a moment to answer Retasu calmly and approach the problem.

"Okay, Retasu don't panic. That's my job right now. All you have to do about the problem is to put Suki on after Tomoko because the third light cue is yellow. She'll look eggplant." Ichigo answered to Retasu.

"Arigato, Ichigo." Retasu replied to Ichigo having to feel calmed if just for a little bit

"Oh that's okay Retasu…but it's wrong because the top is on backwards Retasu." Ichigo replied while walking away from Retasu giggling.

Retasu stood there for a couple of minutes gaping like a koi fish before she dragged Suki away to fix the entrance problem and maybe if Retasu notices, she'll also mix the backwards top Suki was wearing so it will be the right way around. Ichigo then tuned around and was face to face with another fashion designer.

"Ooh…Miss Strawberry! I'm scared of you" said the mystery fashion designer while walking towards Ichigo with a grin on his face.

"Toshiyuki, why are you back here? You know it's not possible because _you're my competition_." Ichigo replied with a hint of wonderful cheerfulness and gentle friendly smile on her face.

Both Toshiyuki and Ichigo walk towards each other with big grins on their faces and gave each other a friendly kiss on the cheeks and also a friendly hug.

"Competition! Please Ichigo, we're both friends and our designs are pearls! And besides…nothing will come between me and my protégé. After all, this is all about me." Toshiyuki said while flicking his right hand to emphasise his point.

Someone then walks past Ichigo and Toshiyuki when he suddenly grabs a dress and said…

"Oooh, I love this Ichigo! It will look very good on Takada Kanae. She'll definitely kill herself to wear this!" Toshiyuki laughed out loud along with Ichigo after he said that.

Ichigo gave a weary and tire sigh because she thinks that the pressure of putting a good and better show is getting to her.

"Why do I feel like I'm in Tokyo's busiest street butt naked?" complained Ichigo

"Strawberry you'll be fine. Seven years ago, you were a debutante of the plantation who was a newbie at fashion. Now you're _my_ steel magnolia, with her very own show to present to the world!" Toshiyuki comforted Ichigo while complementing her at the same time.

Ichigo was touched and had unshed tears of happiness in her eyes from what Toshiyuki said and was really preventing herself to start the waterworks.

"Alright, now get out of here before you make me cry." Ichigo said to Toshiyuki while pushing him towards the door but not before giving each other a peck on both each others cheeks.

"Ganbare…Ichigo!" yelled Toshiyuki while walking away smiling.

**-Meanwhile…outside the Fashion show building-**

All the press and photographers was waiting for the rest of the models to come out so they can keep taking the models' pictures. The press' and photographers' attention was stolen by Masaya Aoyama who just arrived looking handsome as ever and with his fangirls shouting 'Aoyama-kun, marry me!'. After all…is being a secretary official for the government will make him very popular and reputational.

"Secretary Masaya, do you have moment?" ask a woman reporter

"Iie, gomen…demo I have to get inside and watch the show." Masaya replied

"Is it true that you and Miss Momomiya Ichigo-san have a relationship?" ask a male reporter

"Well hai…me and Ichigo have a relationship so excuse me but I better go inside." Masaya said while waving his hand to the press and photographers.

-**Back inside the dressing room-**

As Masaya gets interviewed outside, Ichigo watches him from a television with a big and cheerful grin o her face. Suddenly, Minto being her best friend…came up to her while crossing her arms across her chest while rolling her eyes at Ichigo.

"Please, Ichigo tell me he has a flaw somewhere?" Minto ask with a hint of sarcasm and mockery in her tone of voice.

Ichigo just ignored Minto's question and continue smiling sheepishly with a blush on her face.

"Aoyama-kun asked me to go to Osaka with him for Christmas." Ichigo shared to Minto with a grin plastered to her face showing her pearly white teeth.

"Ichi-chan, you're Aoyama-kun's going to ask you a lot more than that." Minto said while nodding her head vigorously smiling with Ichigo.

"You think so?" Ichigo said a bit unsure.

"Mmmmhmmm…" Minto replied more confident this time.

"Alright, it's time! Let's do this!" yelled a girl in-charged of introducing the models.

"Places, everyone!! Let's go…line up! Ok don't smile people, just smirks." Retasu reminded the models.

All the models lined up and started going out of the dressing room while waiting for the signal so they can walk out to take their turn to walk in on the catwalk.

At the after party of the fashion show, Ichigo along wit Minto, Retasu, Purin and Zakuro and along with everyone else…were having their pictures taken when Ichigo spotted Masaya walking towards her. So Ichigo, run towards him.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo squeals while jumping on Masaya and hugging him.

Masaya chuckled while returning Ichigo's embrace lovingly before lowering her on the floor so she can stand on her own two feet.

"Congratulations, Ichi-chan!" Masaya exclaimed while giving Ichigo a peck on her lips.

"You're amazing, Aoyama-kun." Ichigo gushed softly against his lips.

"Also the flowers you sent me were insane!" Ichigo said although on the inside she was screaming saying she definitely loved all the flowers.

"Well I only wanted this day to be perfect for you." Masaya replied while stroking Ichigo's cheek lovingly.

"Kami! What if they hate me?"

"The critics hate themselves."

"That's easy for you to say. I wasn't born with that thick Masaya skin."

"No, you weren't Ichi. And that is what I love about you."

"Ichigo, gomen. I have a meeting to go to but enjoy the after party and I'll see you later."

Masaya apologized and kissed Ichigo on the lips but before he totally went, he told Ichigo to dress up when he picks her up.

"I remember, we have to go to that thing tonight at Hiroshima, so don't forget and dress beautifully even though you're already beautifully enough for me."

"What thing? I don't remember Aoyama-kun."

"_THE_ Fundraiser thing."

"Right(!) The thing with your okaa-san. That's tonight."

"I'm afraid so." "Okay, Aoyama-kun."

"I'm so proud of you, Ichigo."

"Arigato. Aishiteru Aoyama-kun."

"Aishiteru, Ichigo."

And with that, Masaya kissed Ichigo one last time and said goodbye. When Masaya was out of earshot, Ichigo had a scowl evident on her full lips and a grim look on her whole face.

"Oh great(?!) Seeing Mrs. Masaya-san. What joy…that will be."

**-That night-**

That night, instead of Masaya picking Ichigo up…it was a limousine that picked her up from her apartment complex to drive Ichigo to Hiroshima. Then the driver of the limousine stopped. The driver then turned towards Ichigo whose looking confused as to why they stopped. The driver said and explained to Ichigo why they'd stopped.

"He's meeting is running a little late. He told me to take you inside."

"Where are we?" questions Ichigo

The driver said nothing but just went out and around to open the door for Ichigo.

"I'm so tired…Ikumi-san." Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah" Ikumi replied

"I've just had it."

"He shouldn't be too long though.

When Ikumi opened another door, there was another man standing there who welcomed Ichigo and lead they way through her office-like hallway.

"Miss Momomiya-san, would you come this way place."

Ichigo just turned to Ikumi who nodded his head and reassured Ichigo that it will be fine. Ichigo then tuned around and saw behind her was Masaya standing at the end of the corridor. They were both lead to a dark room with candles are opened so that lit the entire room up.

"So, have you made a decision yet?" Masaya questions Ichigo

"About what??" Ichigo replied looking a little confused.

"Osaka." Masaya simple replied.

"Osaka, Aoyama-kun? That's four months for now."

" I was thinking maybe 2-300 guests tops."

"For Christmas! Are you on medication…Aoyama-kun? What's going on? Where are we?"

Suddenly the dark room that both Masaya and Ichigo lit up and showing lots of ring jewelleries. Masaya had a big goofy smile on is face while Ichigo was once again gaping she had when she had like the flowers.

"Kami-sama!...K-kami-sama!" Ichigo stuttered while looking around the room that is full of engagement rings.

Masaya then kneeled on one knee in front of Ichigo, then takes her left hand and say…but before, Ichigo again blurted out.

"Kami-sama!" Not believing that this time was happening.

"Momomiya Ichigo, will you marry me?"

"Errr…umm… Aoyama-kun, I—I…" Ichigo continued standing there gaping feeling a little overwhelmed.

_To be continued… _

* * *

_**Author's note: **__Cliffy?! What will Ichigo reply to Masaya's question? Will it be good or bad? Don't worry guys, the third chapter is also at the works now. Sorry, kinda took long for me to update but MY okaa-chan was admitted and is still is at the hospital. I'll do my best to update over the weekends. In the third chapter, Masaya's okaa-san will make an appearance and Ryou will soon be re-introduce to the future chapters. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review. Arigato minna._

_Uchiha Itachi - Uchiha Mika-chan_


	3. Secret Engagement? The Mother? Home?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters said in this story, unfortunately. T.T

**Author's note: **This is the third chapter for Home Sweet Home. Again guys, I'm totally so so so so sorry for not updating soon enough. But I hope you can still enjoy this new chapter. Again so sorry and enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Secret Engagement? The Mother? Home?

Masaya still kneeling on one knee waiting for Ichigo to answer to his proposal. Although Masaya is getting anxious he still waits patiently for her to answer because for Masaya, Ichigo looking so flustered with a dark crimson blush on her face and the shock look makes her look even more beautiful for him…

"Ichigo-chan?" Masaya asked tentatively.

"Are you sure Aoyama-kun? If you're not, we can just go back to the car." Ichigo replied while pointing towards the door that leads to their car.

"Ichigo…Ichigo…"

"It's only been eight months since we've been in this relationship!"

"I never do anything rash…and I never ask question I don't know the answer to. So at the risk of being rejected twice, I'm gonna ask you again. Will you marry me, Ichigo?"

And with that the biggest smile appeared on Ichigo's face while replying to her Aoyama-kun that made him the happiest man.

"Yes…Oh my Kami!! Yes, of course I'll marry you Aoyama-kun!"

Masaya gave hearty chuckle while hugging Ichigo who is giggling while lifting her of the ground and spinning her around to show how happy he is that she accepted his proposal.

"Pick one." Masaya said to Ichigo.

The manager of the ring company then motioned his hands to the clerks to reveal all the beautiful rings so Ichigo can choose.

**-At the entrance of the Fundraiser-**

All the photographers and press are all around the cars that have police escorts. The car doors opened and it revealed the assistant of the Mayor. And with the other car the Mayor of Tokyo city with the name of Masaya Tsubaki come out of the car. She was immediately bombarded by questions and pictures.

"Mayor, just one shot." "Over here, Mayor."

"Than you, everyone." The Mayor replied…she then turned to her assistant and asked:

"Where is he?" "Running late."

"No thanks to that Camomiya girl."

"Momomiya, designer, Southern." "Right, whatever."

And with that the conversation between the assistant and the Mayor is finished and they continued walking down the red carpet to enter the fundraiser while still getting questioned by the press.

"Your Honour, how do you answer those who oppose your street-improvement project at the council today?"

"I suggest they drive through some of the streets in Hiroshima. Maybe they'll disappear in a pothole." Tsubaki-san replied while grinning with mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Sources say that your son's engaged to Momomiya Ichigo. Do you have any comment on that?" One of the other presses asks Tsubaki-san.

"Trust me, if my son were engaged, I'd definitely have a comment." Tsubaki-san replied a little forcefully.

**-Inside the limousine-**

Masaya and Ichigo were driving towards the fundraiser to meet Masaya's mother.

With the blissful feeling of being engaged to one another, Masaya and Ichigo are spending it with one another by making out very passionately at the back seat while their chauffer Ikumi drives them.

"I thought you were tired." Aoyama asks Ichigo

"Ikumi, will you excuse us." Ichigo told Ikumi with a grin plastered on her face.

With that the back window of the limousine rolled up so Ichigo and Masaya is away from prying eyes while Ikumi just chuckled.

"I've been planning this for weeks. This thing tonight is perfect. I can't wait to see the look on my mother's face when she finds out." Masaya said between kisses while grinning towards Ichigo.

When Masaya said the 'mother' part of his speech, Ichigo pulled away so fast with a look of shock, albeit a little horror, anxiousness and fear on her face.

"Come on, let's call your parents." Masaya said while pulling out his mobile.

"No!! I mean, not this second." Ichigo replied a little too quickly while grabbing the phone from her Aoyama-kun.

"What I mean is, Aoyama-kun would you mind if we kept this to ourselves for a few days?"

"Ichi, it'll come out sooner or later."

"I-I know but I haven't seen my folks in about seven years. I just feel like I should probably tell them in person." Ichigo explained although it was only half of the truth as to why she wanted to keep the engagement for a few days in secret.

"Of course, Ichigo."

"And I think I should do it alone."

"Ichigo, I'll have to meet them eventually."

"I-I know. And they will love you. Eventually."

"Is it because I'm a city boy."

"Well, there's that and a Democrat." With that Ichigo and Masaya leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"Okay, Mum's the word. No one will know." Masaya replied while turning the ring so the diamond stone is hidden from view.

"Arigato, Aoyama-kun."

The limousine then arrived at the fundraiser. So when the limousine doors were opened and the couple came out to the red carpet, they were bombarded by questions immediately.

"Secretary Masaya…"

"Hello."

"Have you told your mother you're engaged?" shouted one of the paparazzi.

"I'm sorry we're late mother." Aoyama greeted his mother Tsubaki with a kiss on the cheek.

"That lipstick doesn't suit you. What kept you?' Tsubaki asked her son

"That's none of your business."

"What's going on? You know I hate surprises." Tsubaki was a little suspicious because of the forced smile on her face and her protective aura towards her son and she was ignoring Ichigo the whole time.

Aoyama completely ignored his mother's question by turning to one the person doing the fundraiser. While Aoyama's mother then turned her attention to Ichigo who looked like a deer caught in the headlights having a warning bell going off inside her head.

"Kyomei, always a pleasure. Good to see you."

"Ichigo, _darling._ So good to see you." Tsubaki kissed Ichigo on the cheek for public display of affection towards her son's girlfriend-fiancé. Although Tsubaki was scrutinizing Ichigo for any signs of her suspicion being true.

"Look at you Ichigo, the belle of the ball. I hear your new line is good."

"Oh, yeah. Arigato Tsubaki-san." Ichigo was looking more anxious by the second because of the scrutinizing eyes of Tsubaki and with all he paparazzi's around.

"Aoyama." Tsubaki called his son while keeping a firm grip on Ichigo's left hand where the turned ring resides.

"Yes?" replied Aoyama who turned to face his mother.

"It seems Ichigo is wearing a skating rink on an important finger." Tsubaki explained while Ichigo is being more anxious as Tsubaki pries about the ring.

"Your Honour, Tsubaki-san…I'd like to keep this…" Ichigo started but was cut off with a loud

"OH…MY…KAMI!! You're engaged?" from a very startled and surprised Masaya Tsubaki.

"…quiet." Was the last sentence of Ichigo before the press threw al the questions and the photographer's just snapping pictures.

Aoyama just kept his grin on his face while Ichigo and Tsubaki had the almost same expression on their faces. Ichigo had a shock stricken face while her soon-to-be mother-in law has a bewildered horror expression of knowing her son is engaged.

**-On the phone-**

"Ichigo, I'm you're friend and I read about you're engagement in the Tokyo Times with other 12 million other people." Minto calmly said although you can hear in her voice that she's grinning.

"_Gomen, demo she just grabbed my hand. What was I supposed to do?"_

"I know. We read about it. Did you cry?" Minto teased Ichigo

"_Wouldn't you?"_

"One man for the rest of my life? I'd bloody bawl my eyes out. So why don't you come and meet us, we're just around the corner."

"_I can't…I'm in Hokkaido."_

"Oh…Kami…" Minto said shocked with the information

"…_yeah."_

"Well goodluck, Ichigo. You're gonna need it."

"_Yeah, arigato Minto."_

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Author's note: **__Cliffy?! What will happen now that Ichigo is back home in Hokkaido? Will it end up good or bad? Don't worry guys, the fourth chapter is on the middle of working progress. Sorry, kinda took long for me to update but MY okaa-chan is still feeling a little weak. I'll do my best to update whenever I can. In the fourth chapter, Ryou will be re-introduce. Yay!! Go Ryou!! And it will be Ichigo's life at Hokkaido. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review. Arigato minna._

_**Author's note:**__ I don't like how Aoyama's mother treats Ichigo, but she does her role well don't you think so? Sorry about the parts we're Aoyama and Ichigo were being touchy-feely. I didn't liked writing it so much. It was kinda not meant for them to be doing. So again sorry for the late update. And please Read and Review. Arigato minna._

_Uchiha Itachi - Uchiha Mika-chan_


End file.
